


Missing Piece

by TheNarratress



Series: Between Light and Darkness [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally DongHae was able to visit earth for the first time since he became an angel. Everything seems to run smoothly until he meets the young boy Henry. DongHae immediately knows that the boy was special as he is the only one who can see him.<br/>To find out why the 10 year old sees him, he follows him home. He soon finds himself confronted with the memories of his past life.</p><p>The reason: Lee HyukJae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this fanfic for EunHae Desires on AFF but because of personal reasons I had to put it on Hiatus for a while. That hiatus stops now ^^
> 
> Just like my other work was this one shot originally written in German and than translated into English. My friend Danateske was so nice and helped me with the English for the first two chapters. I'm really thankful for the help, as my English isn't as good as hers. I hope you will enjoy reading the story ^_______^

It was dark. Only the dim light of several candles lit up the huge room. Although the candles spent some light, it was hard to recognize something. Long thick fabric hung from the ceiling down to the floor on the east side of the room. Curtains, which were drawn with the first sun rays of the day and would only, be reopened when the sun was setting again. Despite all efforts to draw the curtains as thoroughly as possible, thin red stripes of light shone through the fabric into the room.

An archangel walked back and forth in front of the window wall and threw a long shadow on the thick fabric of the curtains. His restless steps echoed through the room. Lost in his own thoughts, he had fixed his eyes on the ground. Only occasionally did the archangel raise his head and looked longingly at one of the stripes on the curtain, which showed the red light of the world outside. For a short time he even stood still in hope to see what he wished for the most: White light.

Sad about the realization that the sun's rays were still red, he turned his head away and started pacing around again. Initially, his steps were quick but the longer he walked back and forth, the slower he became. His own thoughts almost robbed him of his mind. Despair suddenly made itself noticeable. A feeling that he had never been forced to feel before.

"Everything will take its course, HeeChul. Everything will happen how it needs to happen. Have a little faith in Michael”, a calm voice suddenly said, which made the archangel turn around jerkily.  
His eyes wandered thought the room, searching for the person that spoke to him before, until they finally landed on the shape of another archangel. The other archangel walked quietly to the middle of the room and sat down on one of the cushion, that were placed there in the early morning.

HeeChul was not in the least surprised about the sudden visit. To be honest he had expected him to show up eventually. After all, he was the one responsible for holding him in this dark place. He was to blame that he wasn't allowed to help his brothers in today's battle against the demons of the underworld.  
Hastily he let his gaze wander back to the curtains. Red light still gleamed through the fabric. A sudden surge of anger rose in HeeChul. With quick steps he walked towards the other archangel.

"Believe in Michael, HeeChul”, the second archangel said in a very calm tone again.  
"Why? Why can't I go out there to fight with him and my other brothers for our goals? I'm tired of waiting. I want to do something to end this war too, LeeTeuk”, HeeChul shouted angrily.

The archangel with the name LeeTeuk shook his head slowly before he lifted his gaze again to look in HeeChul's eyes. He could feel HeeChul’s anger and uneasiness. Even though he understood why he felt this way, he couldn't allow him to fight in this war.

Without losing many words, LeeTeuk ordered the angry archangel to sit down next to him. Reluctantly, HeeChul followed LeeTeuk’s instructions and sat down on one of the pillows. Visibly pleased about HeeChul's behavior, a gentle smile appeared on LeeTeuk’s face.  
HeeChul didn't feel like following orders right now. He was way too angry for that but by behaving the way he hoped to find out what was going on and maybe, if he was lucky enough, to hear what was going to happen in the future.

"Someday you’ll understand, brother. Please be patient and have a little faith”, LeeTeuk said and with those words, destroyed the last spark of hope in HeeChul to figure out what was going on outside.  
Angrily, HeeChul turned his gaze away from LeeTeuk to look at the curtains again. The light still shone in a bloody, red yet it seemed a little bit different now than before. Like the light of the candles, the sun's rays seemed to flare.

Instantly HeeChul jumped back on his feet and ran toward the curtains. He stretched out a hand to pull the fabric aside, but the fear of what he might see let him hesitate. His stomach clenched in fear, yet he forced himself to grab the curtain and pull it aside. The sight of what he saw made him breathless.

The so familiar city of heaven, Eden, was gone. What remained was the sight of destruction. Only a few parts of the city were still in their original condition. The red light of the sun made everything seem even more frightening. However, it was not the sight of the city that took his breath away. Gigantic flashes that appeared out of nowhere lit the whole area up and finally disappeared. The thunder, that usually followed those flashes, never came.

"Brother, what does this mean? What is happening out there?”, HeeChul asked without averting his eyes from the scenario in front of him.  
LeeTeuk sighted. He would have liked to ask HeeChul to draw the curtains back again, but he knew how stubborn HeeChul could be. Therefore it wouldn't have been any use to ask something like this from him.

As LeeTeuk didn't seem to bother to answer any of HeeChul's questions he turned around to face the other again. Impatiently he repeated his questions. He was determined to ask his brother the same question over and over again until he would answer him. However, when he wanted to take a step towards LeeTeuk again, a huge flash hit the area outside and let everything in its surrounding gleam in a bright white light.

HeeChul remained standing for a moment as if rooted to the spot. His eyes had widened in shock. Breathing was getting harder by every second. Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it on his chest area. An icy chill spread through him. This could only mean one thing.

"That cannot be true! That cannot be”, he muttered softly to himself, but although he hoped to be wrong, he knew it was true.  
Tears suddenly formed in his eyes. The hot salty water rolled unhindered over his cheeks and eventually fell on the cold floor beneath him.

A knock on the door broke the silence in the room. A little later, another archangel stepped through the door and looked at LeeTeuk and HeeChul with sad eyes. The war had left its mark on him. As he walked the few steps over to LeeTeuk he seemed to limp and his four magnificent wings seemed to have gotten hurt a lot in combat.  
When he arrived in front of LeeTeuk he bowed briefly and began to talk about the events that were happening on the battle field.

"The war is over, brother. Our brother YeSung as well as a few more angels, are casting the very last demons out of our kingdom right now. He should also be joining us soon. I..."  
"What's with Michael, KangIn? What happened?”, HeeChul interrupted KangIn's speak in hope that what he felt was not true. He wanted to be wrong, so much.

Slowly KangIn turned to HeeChul and shook his head sadly.  
HeeChul’s legs began to tremble dangerous and finally gave in beneath him. Bitter tears of sadness started to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that it was true. He couldn't believe that Michael fell in battle.

„Without hesitation, he led our troops and fought by their side. I myself was by his side most of the time today. I was there when he... His sacrifice brought us peace”, KangIn told in a depressed tone.  
Even though KangIn grieved for his fallen brother as much as HeeChul, he wasn't able to show his sorrow like his brother did right now. However, in his eyes, his grief was as clearly to read as if there were actual words.

KangIn went to HeeChul, knelt down beside him on the floor and took him in his arms. Violently sobbing, HeeChul allowed the other to hug him and let even more tears flow. Comforting, KangIn stroked his brother's back.

"He was brave, HeeChul. He has done what needed to be done to end this war”, KangIn said gently but HeeChul shook his head violently.  
With bloodshot eyes, HeeChul looked up and stared at LeeTeuk, who was still sitting in the same place as before. Unshed tears shone in his eyes, and yet he didn't seem surprised about the events that just occurred. HeeChul clenched his hands into tight fists.

"You knew it! Am I right, LeeTeuk? You knew that Michael would sacrifice himself today to end the war. Did you order me to stay here instead of helping my brothers in battle so this could happen? Could I have stopped him from sacrificing himself?”, HeeChul yelled in anger.  
LeeTeuk looked at the floor in embarrassment, and finally nodded slightly.

HeeChul jumped to his feet and was about to run to LeeTeuk to hit him but KangIn held him back. As HeeChul looked at KangIn in anger, he noticed that the other male shook his head slightly to tell him to stop. Again, he tried to run to LeeTeuk but KangIn was way stronger than him and forced him to stay where he was.

"Why? Why was such a horrible sacrifice needed to end this war? There must have been another way to solve this", HeeChul cried  
LeeTeuk shook his head sadly to answer the others question.

„What happened on the battlefield today had to happen. You'll understand someday. But don't be fooled by the forthcoming peace. With Michael's rebirth, the war between demons and angels will find its beginning again”, LeeTeuk said while he walked in a slow pace toward the window to finally open the curtains completely.

„Rebirth? Does that mean that Michael will be reborn like an ordinary angel, as a human being?”, KangIn asked and stood up. Although HeeChul made no attempt to get away from him he kept holding his wrist tightly.

LeeTeuk nodded weakly.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Henry lifted the little plastic shovel cheerfully and started hitting the small sand pile in front of him with glee. He had been trying to build a castle for a few minutes. Ambitiously, he gathered more sand on a pile and started to pat the surface even. Satisfied with his work, he stared at the smooth surface he made. But what now? Henry did not know. His mother had always helped him when he wanted to build something in the sand. Today, however, his mother was not here to help.

Henry looked around hopefully. Maybe his mother had come after him to the park and now was waiting for him to see her sitting on one of the many benches around the playground.  
The park in which he was playing at was almost empty. The weather was too cold to play outside. It looked as if it would start to rain soon, too. Most parents wouldn't let their children play outside when the weather was like this. Even his mother had never taken him to the park before when the weather looked this bad.

Disappointed, lowered Henry his head and looked at his pile of sand, which was supposed to be a castle someday. He could not understand why his mother wasn't there. In the past she used to visit the park with him at least twice a week. So why wasn't she here today?

Henry raised his hand and patted the pile of sand in front of him. Somehow he would be able to do it alone. Determined, he amassed another small pile of sand on the smooth surface with the shovel and began to build a tower. Visibly happy with what he had just accomplished, he looked back up in hope to see his mother standing in front of him to praise his work. But she wasn't there. His eyes wandered again to the many benches that stood around the sandpit. Again, he couldn't see her but this time he saw another very familiar face: His father.

Henry laughed happily and continued working on his castle again. It had never happened before that his father came with him to the park. It had always been his mother who had taken him outside to play. Stealthily he looked to his father over and over again.

The black suit that his father wore that day looked strange and unfamiliar. Henry had never seen him wearing anything like this. Also, he was less cheerful than usual. He even seemed sad and incredibly tired. Nevertheless, his father seemed to have been fit enough to go with him to the park.

When Henry’s father realized that Henry was looking at him, he gave him a bright smile. Just when he had decided to call his father to help him build the castle, he was distracted by a loud noise coming from his right side. Curiously, Henry turned in the direction where he had heard the sound come from. To his disappointment there wasn't anything unusual there to see. Everything seemed to be like it always was, but when he turned his eyes towards the sky, he saw a huge bird with incredibly beautiful wings. The bird glittered slightly blue in the weak rays of sunlight that penetrated through the thick dark clouds. The feathers of the wings, however, were white as snow. Fascinated he watched the bird until he could no longer see him.

Henry had never seen such a beautiful bird before. He hoped that the bird would return soon so that he could admire it again. But the bird didn't reappear in the sky. Disappointed, began Henry to pout.

He decided to work on his castle again. He was about to pick up his shovel when suddenly a burning pain in his back appeared. More and more, his back began to ache. Tears of pain started to well up in Henry's eyes. He began to scream.

It didn't take long until his father was by his side. His father immediately took Henry in his arms. Henry felt his father stroke his back to calm him down but the pain distracted him from clearly feeling the big hand of his father. Henry heard his father whisper soothing words but he couldn't understand them. More and more tears were rolling down on his cheeks, and eventually fell on the white shirt that his father wore under his suit.

After a while the pain began to subside again. He pressed himself close to his father until the pain was gone. Now that everything seemed to be normal again, Henry broke away from the embrace of his father and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Is everything all right again?”, Henry heard his father ask anxiously, whereupon Henry nodded while sniffling loudly.  
Clearly satisfied with Henry's answer he ruffled his hair and smiled briefly at him.

"Everything will be all right, Henry. I promise you”, Henry’s father said and started to gently wipe away the traces of tears on Henry's face with a small cloth. After cleaning up his son, he smiled at Henry and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

Henry was so happy about the attention his father was giving him that he completely forgot about the pain he had felt only a few seconds ago. It didn't bother him that his father completely destroyed his castle by running to him.  
Henry leaned forward again and hugged his father tightly. During the embrace Henry's cheek briefly touched his father's. That's when the little two year old boy realized that his father must have cried, too.


	2. Chapter 1

„Which one of you butchered the cilantro like this? I said that the leaves must be plucked, not chopped!” echoed the shrill voice of a young, auburn-haired angel throughout the kitchen.

Immediately, the many cooks stopped whatever they were doing and looked in the direction where RyeoWook, arguably the best chef in all of Eden, stood in a mad fury. Nobody dared to even move a muscle. Some even held their breaths, anxious not to make any sound. The employees of the royal kitchen knew the temper of the young talent when it came to cooking only too well. RyeoWook had shown a great joy for cooking from the very beginning and had managed, with a lot of work and effort, to secure the approval of the archangels, who only shortly after handed him the highest position in their kitchen. Even though the young angel had held this position for many years now, it was still exceedingly hard for him to delegate important tasks to others. He would’ve preferred to do everything on his own and have the kitchen all to himself, but he knew only too well that he’d be unable to prepare all the ordered dishes on his own.

Breathing heavily, RyeoWook stood in front of a big wooden cutting board on top of which the neatly chopped cilantro lay that he’d so urgently needed as decoration for the appetizer of tonight’s feast. He whirled around and stared at his employees intently. His eyes wandered from one angel to the next until the stopped on a dark haired angel that had concealed himself behind a few other cooks to hide from the criticizing words of the chef.

A loud sigh escaped the auburn-haired before directing his words towards the youngest of his protégés.  
“Lee DongHae, come over here for a moment”, called RyeoWook, making the other flinch and pull his pearly white wings closer to his body guiltily. The angel with the name DongHae nodded shortly and finally walked over to RyeoWook, his head hanging low. When DongHae stood in front of the chef, he lifted his head but immediately looked back down again after his eyes met the brown-haired ones. RyeoWook looked at the younger man intently, but the longer he looked, the softer his gaze became.

The other cooks exchanged some meaningful glances before looking back to the younger, but not any less pretty angel. A few of the employees quietly exchanged a few words with each other but were immediately silenced when they noticed the disapproving look of their boss.

It was no secret that RyeoWook treated DongHae differently than the other employees. The young chef did try to not be too obvious about it, but the other cooks didn’t miss the gazes and the, in comparison, rather mild telling-off’s. Wicked tongues claimed that DongHae had weaselled his way into the higher-up’s good graces and had done the immoral thing once or twice to get there. Only a few knew that there was absolutely no truth to these claims, because there were only one or two of the then employed cooks were present when RyeoWook had agreed to take charge of DongHae’s education. The education to become a true angel. To this day, DongHae remained RyeoWook’s only student.

„I can’t serve the soup like that. Go to the mart and get me some new cilantro”, said the chef with a sigh and then turned back to his other employees to sharply remind them that the feast was not going to prepare itself. DongHae looked up to his mentor in surprise. He knew that if someone else had made this mistake in the preparation, they would not have gotten off that lightly. On the one hand, he was glad that he didn’t have to hear the harsh words of the other in front of everyone else, but the heavy sigh made him feel just as bad.

With a short bow that went unnoticed by the chef as well as the other employees, he left the kitchen and stepped out into the cool hallway. The temperature’s here were noticeably lower than in the kitchen. No surprise, considering the fires and all the people filling out the big room behind him. Shuddering slightly, DongHae pulled his wings closer to his body and walked down the poorly lit hallway briskly until he reached a steep staircase, leading up into the upper floors.

He had no desire to actually walk up these stairs. It would take too long until he’d finally reach the big entry door. Flying would be a lot easier and faster, but just as forbidden in the presence of an archangel.

The angel looked around sneakily. When he noticed no one else in the hallway, he spread his gorgeous wings without hesitation and flew up the steps. With a few strong beats of his wings he reached the uppermost steps in seconds. Landing effortlessly, he threw another fleeing glance behind him and then continued on his way outside.

An icy cold hit the young angel when he opened the wide gate leading outside. He lifted his hands, shivering, and started rubbing his arms to create some warmth. He eyed with astonishment how the city, that he had been able to call his home for a few years now, was now wrapped in a thick blanket of snow. Tiny, white flakes slowly trickled from the sky and made sure that the amazing world of wonder in front of him would be lasting for a few days – if not weeks.

With a wide smile on his face, DongHae propelled himself off the ground and flew a few meters up. The snowflakes hit his wings, cold and wet, but that didn’t bother him much. He kept feeling the stinging cold against his skin, but the view of the city as well as the mind-blowing feeling of flying were well worth it.

After only a few minutes, he was able to clearly recognize the food store beneath him. With a smile on his face he flew another loop in the air before preparing to land.

The food shop was – like every other building in the city – covered in a lot of snow. Only a small path in front of the door had been shovelled free. Thanks to all the errands he had to run, DongHae had been able to see many parts of the city, but there was no other building like this in all of Eden. The building seemed old, yet still surprisingly stable. It was told that all buildings in Eden were to be found on earth in the past, but then had to make way for newer houses. The dark haired angel didn’t know if those claims were true or not, because he’d never been on earth. He would’ve loved to dare a visit down there, but it wasn’t allowed. He, just like a few other exceptional cases, did not fulfil the criteria that would’ve allowed him to journey down and enter the world of humans.

The angel carefully landed on the narrow, shovelled path in front of the store and rubbed the sole of his shoe over the cold stone. When DongHae felt that the ground was slippery and frozen, he frowned disapprovingly. In order not to slip and fall down, the dark haired wanted to push himself off the ground to land directly in front of the store, but the moment he jumped, his feet didn’t find the necessary hold, resulting in him falling straight into the centimetres deep snow.

„You about to make snow angels?“, he heard a familiar voice, laughing. Pouting lightly, the young angel sat up to look up to the other person. With a wide grin, SiWon, an good friend of DongHae, stood in the door frame to the store.  
“That’s not funny”, said DongHae and tried to get up again, but due to the slippery ground, he slipped again and fell back into the cold, wet snow.  
“Come on, let me help you”, said SiWon, who was now floating up in the air above DongHae and reached out a helping hand to him. Without hesitation, the young angel grabbed it and flew with SiWon into the warm interior of the store.

“Aren’t you supposed to help with the feast? RyeoWook hasn’t been talking about anything else the entire week. It’s the most important event of the year, after all”, asked SiWon curiously while starting to rearrange some of the foods.  
“I... kinda messed up. You still got some cilantro?“, DongHae confessed in embarrassment and threw a fleeting glance to the herb section next to the long counter. SiWon looked at the dark-haired youth with a raised eyebrow and then looked through each of the green herbs until he finally pulled out a bunch and turned back to the other.

„You’re in luck! This is the last bunch I’ve got. My store has been practically bought empty because of this event.” Said SiWon while packing the herbs into a paper bag and handing it to DongHae.  
“I heard that RyeoWook has organised another meeting with HeeChul for you. Maybe you’ll soon be able to –“  
“I still can’t remember anything. Any normal angel would’ve been able to remember each of his life by now, but I can only remember the time I spent here. Whether I see HeeChul or not is not going to change anything. If we’re being honest with ourselves, I’ll probably never be able to pass this test”, interrupted DongHae and then sighed sadly.

The vendor put a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder and offered a few encouraging words, but the young angel knew that what he’d just said was true. A forced smile appeared on DongHae’s face. He nodded slowly to give his friend the impression that he believed his word and that they were helping.

Finally bidding a hasty goodbye, DongHae left his friend and left the store. As soon as the door fell shut behind him, DongHae leaned against it with his back and closed his eyes for a moment. How much he wished that SiWon’s encouraging words would actually come true, that he’d be able to remember everything and finally become a real angel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A deep sigh escaped DongHae’s throat.

Just an hour ago, he’d met HeeChul, one of the archangels, to take on the exam that would decide everything. This test would determine whether a newly recruited angel was allowed to fly to earth or not. When DongHae had to do the test the first time, three years ago, he’d been nervous. The fact that you were unable to prepare yourself in any way made the entire thing even worse, because that test was unlike any test one would have been familiar with from school or the like. You either passed the test, or you didn’t. The decisive aspects to pass the test were the memories from earlier lives. Lives that every normal angel was able to remember. Every angel, except DongHae.

Shortly after he’d received the results, he’d fled to his favourite spot a little outside of the city. The normally very green grass was covered in snow and even the old wooden swing, which was fastened to a branch of a tree standing nearby a deep chasm, was covered in a deep cover of snow. The angel had hastily wiped the snow off the wing and sat on it.

In the distance, he heard the entire city celebrating rambunctiously. Bright lights illuminated the darkness. He slowly lowered his head to not have to see the city anymore and gripped the paper that was handed to him after the exam a little tighter. He hadn’t read the result on the paper yet. He didn’t need to, because there would be nothing on it that the elder hadn’t told him already.  
Even though he knew that he shouldn’t have been getting his hopes up, a small part of him had kept hoping that he would pass. For nothing.

The sound of paper crumpling reached his ears. It didn’t bother him that the paper was damaged. On the contrary; he felt the urge to destroy and get rid of it. He immediately rumpled the paper even more and then threw it in the abyss in front of him. His eyes followed the small ball of paper that was about to fall deep into the chasm. It would soon be out of his sight. Out of his sight, as if it had never existed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something black zoomed past him. DongHae jumped in fright and then took a few steps backwards. Nothing further happened for a while and the young angel was already starting to believe that he had only been imagining the abrupt movement. He carefully took a few steps towards the abyss and looked down into its darkness. Just as he was about to turn away again, something black flitted past him again.

„’Dear Mr. Lee DongHae. We regret to inform you that you, due to your lack of memories, still do not receive the authorisation to fly to earth.’ Hey! This means we’re sitting in the same boat!”, DongHae heard someone shouting behind him.  
DongHae turned around hastily towards the person that was – as he assumed – standing right behind him. His eyes widened in fright when he recognized who, or better yet what, stood in front of him.

“Demon!” yelled DongHae, pushed himself off the floor and was about to flee back to the city to warn the other angels, when the other grabbed him by the arm roughly and held him back. The dark haired angel did try to pull his arm free from the grip, but the more he struggled, the harder the other’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Do you see any horns on my head? I’m no demon. I’d rather describe myself as a genius“, said the young man and used his free hand to point to his head.  
DongHae blinked a few times in confusion and took a closer look at the other’s head. Except for a few light brown locks, he was unable to recognize anything out of the ordinary, a.k.a. Horns.  
“But the wings...”, started DongHae, but a disdainful snort silenced him again.

“Never seen a converted demon? Our wings are nearly black, but not nearly as black as those of a real demon. We also don’t have horns or deep black eyes. With each rebirth, our wings become more white”, explained the former demon, resulting in DongHae looking at him with big eyes and a mouth forming a silent “oh”.  
Shaking his head he looked at the light-haired angel in front of him. The other murmured something. Even though DongHae made an effort, he was unable to fully understand what the other had said, but he believed to have heard him say “what did I get myself into”.

“Whatever. I’m KyuHyun”, said the former demon eventually and held out his hand to DongHae. Hesitating, DongHae took it and then told him his own name in return. A satisfied smile appeared on the light-haired angel’s face. He slowly floated back to the ground and sat into the snow next to the swing. DongHae kept flying for a few more moments before deciding to do the same and to regain his footing on the ground. He landed a safe distance away from the former demon and observed him, fascinated.

It was true that he had never met a converted demon before. But he had heard a lot of stories about them. They were said to be disloyal and not to be trusted, but something in the other sparked DongHae’s interest. The young man in front of him didn’t seem traitorous. The word lonely seemed more fitting.  
„You should keep that. Who knows when they’re going to change the rules about leaving heaven for 'the-not-qualified-angels' the next time. Compared to me, your chances to officially see earth again are a lot higher than mine”, said the demon and handed him back the now slightly banged-up looking paper.  
DongHae smiled bitterly, took the piece of paper and tucked it back into his bag. After a moment of silence, he shook his head to show the other he didn’t believe that.

“What? Your wings are as white as snow. Any idiot would be able to see that, from the beginning of time, you’ve never been on any other side than the angel’s. Very different from me. People see my dark wings and immediately assume that, because I’ve betrayed my kind once, I could do it again any time. The reasons why I changed sides interests nobody”, said the former demon bitterly, grabbed a bit of snow and pushed the cold wetness together forcefully.  
DongHae looked at KyuHyun for a while, and then decided to join him in the snow.  
“Will you share your reasons with me?” asked DongHae, but only earned another disdainful snort as answer.

„Did you know that if you fly down this abyss, you will reach earth? I discovered that only a short while ago, but the passage is heavily guarded and dangerous to boot. Well, it is heavily guarded normally. Today is one of the few days where almost no one is down there running patrols. I came here today to break the rules and to take what should be the right of all of us. I’ll take you with me, if you want. But once we reach earth, you’re on your own. Okay?” asked KyuHyun after a long moment of silence.

Startled, DongHae looked up to the former demon. He wanted to break the rules? No way! Angel’s weren’t allowed to do that. Not in a time as fragile as this. Each false step and each false word could reignite the centuries-old war anew. At least that’s what RyeoWook and many others had been saying throughout the past three years, over and over again.

DongHae shook his head hastily. KyuHyun had observed the young angel silently until he’d made his decision. Finally, he stood up and spread his wings.  
“Fair enough. I won’t have to play babysitter, then. But don’t tell anybody about this. I’ll be back by dawn“, he said and waited for DongHae to respond, but the other one just kept sitting, frozen in place. Finally, the angel nodded gloomily and observed KyuHyun bending his knees to launch himself into the air.

„Wait! I’m… coming with you“, shouted DongHae suddenly and jumped onto his legs.  
“You sure?”, asked the light-haired, to which the young angel nodded gently.  
Without warning, he spread his wings and flew down into the abyss. He heard how KyuHyun shouted something after him, but he was unable to understand the words. His thoughts were too occupied with all the possibilities a short stay on earth could bring him.

Maybe – but only maybe – he would be able to remember something that happened before his life as an angel once he stepped foot on earth.


End file.
